


偶尔如此

by Desoleqian



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desoleqian/pseuds/Desoleqian





	偶尔如此

浴室里水汽蒸腾。门矢士关上了水龙头，抬手将湿漉漉贴在脸上的额发往后捋去，随手拿了条浴巾围上胯骨，推开门，赤着裸足踩上客厅的木质地板。刚刚步入三十的男人身材高挑，平时藏在衬衣下的肌肉此时散着湿热的气息，发尾由于反复卷烫染而有些枯翘，水滴顺着肌理的弧度往下滑落，留下一串水渍。  
原本空荡荡的沙发上不知道什么时候多出了一个人来。门矢士既没有感到意外，也没有转头去看他，端起壶给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
“真冷漠呢，士，都不招待一下客人的吗。”听到自己等的人出来了，海东大树象征性地把架在茶几上的腿放了下来，随心所欲进出别人家的人，自然也不会懂礼貌是什么。  
“小偷也算客人吗？”门矢士抬了抬眉毛，往咖啡杯里慢悠悠地加入糖块。  
“士可是我相方呢。”海东放下手里打发时间的报刊，抬起左腿搭叠在右膝上，向后倚靠着沙发靠垫，舒展开修长的身体，侧过身探向门矢士在的方向，嘴角狡猾地上扬着弧度。  
门矢士顿了下喝咖啡的动作，略略眯了下眼睛，摆出一贯嫌弃的表情，“随你便吧。还有，不要每次来都顺走什么，至少把雨伞还回来。”  
“旅游带纪念品不是应该的吗？”海东大树理直气壮。  
门矢士暗自跳了下额角的筋，搁下了剩下的半杯咖啡，向海东走近，“你这家伙……自说自话也要有个限度。”  
“要求游客归还纪念品的士才过……唔嗯！”  
门矢士捏住了海东大树的脸颊。  
海东抬起眼睛，用那种“你在搞什么鬼”的眼神看向门矢士。  
门矢士用拇指按住了海东的嘴唇，并弯下腰低下了身。暖黄色的灯光在他身上勾勒了一个温暖的轮廓，这本来应该是一个相当不错的气氛的，如果是正常的情侣，应该会接吻吧。海东不着调地想着。  
门矢士的目光并没有什么变化，不知道在想什么。海东大树忽然不耐烦了起来，虚情假意的闲聊应该结束了。于是他撇开了门矢士的手，转而揽臂环上了他的后颈，他本来就是来跟门矢士干那档子事的，不需要费心做太多客套。  
旅行者，居无定所，享受着孤独，并非就不会受到寂寞所带来的负面情绪的干扰。海东大树有一段时间没有见到门矢士了，现在他浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望。他原本是应该不喜欢被触碰的，那种亲密感让他不由自主地反胃，但如果是欲望，混杂了欲望，那么就没有关系。欲望是黑色的，小偷在其中如鱼得水。  
海东把湿软的舌头送了过去，手指顺着门矢士的后颈往下摸索，压碾过一节一节的脊柱，直到尾椎，门矢士刚刚洗完澡的皮肤上腾着一层水汽，直接摸上去是凉的，贴蹭一会儿后又是热的。  
这样的交缠可能算不上亲吻，至少海东并不把它归类入亲吻，他也好，士也好，都没有闭上眼睛。门矢士含着他的舌尖吸吮，侵入他的口腔，划过上壁与内齿，一直钻搅入舌根。士当然同样知道要怎么让他兴奋起来。  
呼吸变得燥热。  
“士，”海东的喉结上下滚动了一下，抬起膝盖蹭着门矢士光裸的侧腰，“去床上做吧。”  
“知道了。”  
门矢士撑着沙发的靠垫想要抬起身，海东却没有松开手，两人短暂地对视了一秒。  
“因为我很累了啊，所以麻烦士了。”海东露出了一个灿烂的假笑。  
门矢士白了他一眼，手臂捞过他的后腰，后者把手脚都缠在了他的身上。毕竟是成年男人，就算全身都是硌人的骨头，也不会轻到哪里去，门矢士费了点力气搂住他的腰胯。  
“很重啊。”门矢士埋怨道。  
“是士变差劲了吧。”海东大树弯着唇角侧头贴在门矢士的耳畔，鼻尖蹭着后者尚且湿潮着的头发，能闻到洗发水的味道。  
他们的关系还是有了些变化。至少在几年前，海东大树不会让他那么抱着——倒不是说门矢士乐于那么抱着他。  
门矢士把小偷丢上了床，后者的后背陷入柔软的被单里面，染成金色的短发扬了起来，目光从门矢士的脸移到天花板上。他们可以进展得更快一些。海东主动地解开了自己的裤子，胡乱地连同底裤一起踢下床。  
门矢士俯身压了上来，膝盖抵入海东的双腿之间，伸手把他的高领线衣推到了胸口的位置，拇指推抚着胸口的位置，碾揉上已经兴奋得硬挺的乳粒。  
海东伸手去够床头柜的第一个抽屉，他一直有在里面预备润滑剂。  
“……别随便在别人的抽屉里藏这种东西。”  
“没办法吧，谁让士一点都不体贴呢。”  
他们又交换了一个类似亲吻的东西，士在把舌头抵入他的口腔的时候，也将手指插入了他的后穴里，双重被填占的快感让海东大树兴奋得绷紧起了足弓，他用力地伸舌头试图把士的排挤出外，又抬起双腿勾上门矢士的后腰迎合，后穴不住地分泌出性液将入侵的异物吞吃得更深。  
小偷总是反复无常的。  
门矢士伸手扣住了海东的手腕，将其桎梏在了枕头边上，引来了后者强烈的不满。海东尝试着挣了一下，但门矢士已经熟门熟路地找到了他的敏感点，只是食指和中指轻轻地往肉壁上刮蹭，他就被抽空了浑身的力气。  
“士！”海东急促地喊了一声，带着抱怨。  
“反对无效。”  
“……”一阵翻涌上来的快感让海东没办法持续地思考只能在心底记仇，他咬着内唇闷闷地压下几声呻吟，不住地低喘着气，眼睛里起着一层相当具有欺骗性的雾气，“原来士的喜好是这样吗？”  
海东大树扬起脸，亲吻门矢士的下颌，声音危险地沙哑着，“把我固定住，甚至捆起来，让我不能动弹，不能反抗，然后肆意地操我？”  
门矢士的呼吸迟缓了一瞬，将手指从接受扩张的软穴中抽了出来。海东大树得意地弯起唇角，将修长的腿折至身前，抬起足弓踩上他胀热的性器，让透明的前液濡湿自己的脚趾，“兴奋了啊，士真变态呢。”  
“既然都说到这个份上，不满足下你，似乎也不行了啊，海东。”门矢士抬了下眉梢，从海东藏润滑剂的那个抽屉里勾出一副手铐。  
“……”海东脸上的表情停滞了一下，“我不要。”  
“那又怎么样？”门矢士露出了与先前的海东完全一致的笑容，低下头与海东靠得很近，鼻尖几乎相抵，他知道被自己扣在掌下的手腕正在悄悄积蓄力气挣脱，“在这种情况下，纯粹凭力气，你是完全没有权力说拒绝的吧，海东。”  
海东的眼睛里闪烁过了一瞬的恼意，但却摆出了相当做作的求饶模样，软着声侧过头贴上门矢士的耳根低声说道，“我错了，放过我吧，士。”  
“现在道歉，不会太晚了吗。”门矢士的话声里带着一些游刃有余的谑意。  
海东在他最后一个字音落下的同时抬膝往他小腹撞了过去。门矢士显然对这个动作早有防备，侧过身卸掉攻击过来的力量，凭着体位优势压制住海东的后续的动作，将海东两只手牢牢地桎梏在一处。门矢士的腰胯紧紧地抵在他双腿之间，压缩着他的活动空间，海东的每一次试图扭动挣脱都会使性器磨蹭在对方身上，他们肢体紧密无间地纠缠在一起相互较劲，皮肤摩擦着不断生出燥热，肌肉纤维缩张着，叫嚣着。  
“求我的话，也不是不能放过你哦，海东。”  
海东大树当然不可能向他求饶，但他的血液却因为门矢士的声音而沸腾了。金属碰撞的声音透着一股凉意在耳边响起，海东偏开了头，大口地喘息着，脸颊上透着异样的红色。  
“你兴奋了。”门矢士低头咬上他的耳根，将耳垂的软肉含入唇间舔嘬，“一边说着讨厌被控制，一边又湿成这样，到底是谁有问题？”  
“士真恶劣。”  
“你没立场那么说吧。”  
门矢士没有真的把他铐住，倒也不是因为海东会真的生气，而是没什么必要。他松开了海东的手，转而抓握住了他的腰胯，将忍耐已久的性器抵上了不断翕张着的穴口，只是借着润滑来回磨蹭了一些，就一鼓作气地顶撞了进去。  
“呜……啊！”海东发出了一声好听而高亢的呻吟，没有丝毫遮掩的意思，他的腰因为快感而高高弓起，仰着脆弱的脖颈，指节揪着身下的床单，碎发因为汗液散乱地沾在额上。  
没有多给人适应的时间，门矢士快速地抽送了起来，冠首挤开狭窄的穴肉，重重地顶入深处，每一下都摩擦过腺体，逼得身下的人连呻吟都变得断断续续。  
感官在不断地下坠。海东的手脚都缠上了门矢士的身体，他们以前总是能把性爱做成干架，近身肉搏不是海东的强项，但嘴里的血腥味和身上酸麻的痛楚可以成为一个委身于他人的理由。士会不耐烦地按着他腰胯用后入位上他，海东不喜欢那个姿势，一旦身后的桎梏稍有松懈，就会强烈地反抗。但不知道是什么时候开始，他们很少再用那个体位了。最近的海东喜欢把手脚都缠上去，门矢士对此没有什么异议，有余地的时候会伸手抱住他。  
那种感觉，过于轻飘飘，以至于让人生怖。就像现在这样。  
多余的感情会成为自由的枷锁，最珍贵的宝物会被玷污。不过幸好，他们是同类，难以群居，难以停留，偶尔相交，永不同行。  
海东打着轻颤，眼角被盈满的快感逼出了泪水，潮热的吐息扫在门矢士的耳廓，主动地抬起腰迎合，绞紧了在自己身体里横冲直撞的性器。  
想要再多一点，士。

*

澡算是白洗了。门矢士抬手把落下的额发捋到后面去，找了一圈拖鞋，无果，最后下了床赤脚踩在地上。  
“真舒服啊。不再来一次吗，士，”海东缓缓从床上爬起身，盘着腿直起腰，并不在意股间的液体还在往腿根淌，“好久没见了。”  
“你累了。”门矢士看了他一眼，从衣柜里拿出一条长裤，“我还有别的事。”  
“我会把你的卡牌全部偷走的哦。”海东向来很讨厌他这副自以为什么都知道的样子。  
门矢士没有理他，套上裤子走出了卧室。  
海东冲了个澡，倒是没有急着离开，把换下来的衣服全都扔进了洗衣机，再从士的衣柜里找了一套自己喜欢的，松松垮垮地套在身上，穿着士先前没有找到的拖鞋，去客厅给自己倒了一杯咖啡——用士的杯子，然后走进了士所在的暗室。  
品红色的相机放置在台子上，底片已经被取出来冲洗了。门矢士在调配新的显影液。  
海东拾起了一张搁在边上的相片翻开了一会儿，里面的人物他并不认识。即使同为旅行者，他与士的旅行地也并非每次都是相同的。  
士的拍照技术还是一如既往的烂啊。他原本是应该那么说的，但或许是确实累了，他有些懒得开口。门矢士当然也没有招呼他，只是忙着自己正在进行的事情。  
当海东没了兴致的时候，他们之间就不会再有那么多多余的话。  
门矢士称量了指定量的无水亚硫酸钠放入试剂瓶，海东扫了一圈满是瓶瓶罐罐的药剂柜，将溴化钾递给了他。  
“米妥尔。”  
“给。”  
“硼砂。”  
“给。”  
明早再走吧。海东大树在心里那么想道。他有些困了。


End file.
